


Confusion

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter is a good packmate, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles asked, confusion clear in his voice.“I happened to overhear your talk with Derek,” Peter said and Stiles rolled his eyes.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 7, and the word was 'confusion'.

When Stiles came off the phone with Derek he didn’t feel any better.

Stiles had been unsettled, nervous and hyper vigilant for the past few days and he didn’t know what to do. He had thought talking to his alpha would help but if anything it made it worse when Derek brushed him off after he asked if anyone from the pack would visit him soon.

Stiles hadn’t pressed further, unwilling to seem even more needing than the newest beta and so he had swallowed his pleas.

It was only another month or so until he could go back home and see the pack. He could deal until then.

Stiles was pacing in his room when someone knocked on the door. It was surprising enough to make Stiles jump before he completely stilled.

He didn’t have many friends here and none of them had called ahead to let him know they were coming over. He hadn’t ordered food and it was way too late for a package. Stiles was still debating who it could be, and if he would open when the knock got more insistent.

Stiles took a deep breath, cursed his unsettled nerves and opened the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles asked, confusion clear in his voice.

“I happened to overhear your talk with Derek,” Peter said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You mean you were creeping,” Stiles clarified but he was already stepping aside to let Peter in.

“I mean I was sharing space with someone on the phone who didn’t bother to leave the room,” Peter clarified.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. “Still doesn’t explain what you are doing here,” he said and Peter shrugged.

“You’re suffering pack withdrawal,” Peter said and Stiles was pretty sure it was supposed to be an explanation but it only served to confuse him further.

“I am what now?” he asked while he watched Peter taking in his room.

“Pack withdrawal. Derek doesn’t seem to remember how it can be for humans.”

“And how can it be for humans?” Stiles asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Difficult,” Peter answered and let out a long suffering sigh before he started to explain. “You don’t have the pack bond to reassure you of your place in the pack. Humans need more reassuring, sometimes even more attention than even the most unstable beta who still has a direct link to the alpha. Humans in a pack miss that. It makes them nervous to be away.”

“Nervous, irritated, twitchy,” Stiles summed up and Peter nodded.

“Regular pack meetings are not really for the wolves,” he added and it made a whole lot of sense to Stiles.

Especially since he had relaxed the moment Peter had stepped into his room, like all his nerves had been soothed.

“Why did you come?”

Peter shrugged. “It doesn’t seem like Derek remembers that humans need more attention from the pack if they are away.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, because Peter never missed an opportunity to let Derek know when he failed at something.

“I had the time,” Peter finally admitted and now Stiles laughed as he pushed past Peter to get to his desk.

“You can admit you missed me and my unparalleled wit,” he said while he pulled out a thick leather bound book. “Now, I found this book about dragons and I need someone to tell me what’s true and what isn’t,” Stiles told Peter and pretended he didn’t see the content look that passed his face.

It wasn’t like Stiles was any less pleased that Peter was here.

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober for Writers, [day 22, 'lost'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13622202) is a direct continuation of this.


End file.
